The present invention relates to a roof arrangement for a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle, including at least one cover for closing or at least partially exposing a roof opening, a guiding device to which the at least one cover is laterally linked, and an element which can be moved with the at least one cover and which has a connection line as well as a line guiding device for the connection line.
A roof arrangement of the type mentioned above is known from German Patent Document DE 36 14 880 A1. A cover is provided for closing or at least partially exposing a roof opening. The cover is constructed as a sliding cover and is laterally linked to a guiding device. In order to supply an electric element which is arranged at the movable sliding cover and which can, for example, consume energy, the roof arrangement is equipped with a line guiding device for a connection line of the element. The line guiding device is constructed as a deflection pulley for the connection line. The deflection pulley is disposed on the fixed roof section surrounding the roof opening.
It is an object of this invention to provide a roof arrangement, of the type addressed here, in which the connection line can simply be guided to the element consuming or emitting energy.
This object is achieved by a roof arrangement in which the line guiding device is formed by a screen which can be moved together with the at least one cover and which at least partially covers the guiding device, and in which the connection line is guided on the screen. A process of closing or at least partially opening a roof opening is also claimed.
Principal advantages achieved by the invention include eliminating a separate line guiding device for the connection line so that no additional installation space is required because, during a movement of the cover, the connection line is guided along with the screen. A simple mounting of the line guiding device according to the invention also results, because the connection line can be mounted together with the screen, and the connection line is therefore advantageously also laid when the screen is installed.
The connection line can be fastened to the screen or guided at the screen by simply sliding into a pocket. The pocket can be fixed to the screen by simple devices in a cost-effective manner by sewing or gluing a fabric strip onto the screen.
The arrangement is preferably operated electrically, and includes a driving motor for a therefore electrically operable sun shield, particularly a blind. The motor and the sun shield are preferably fixedly mounted on the sliding cover and movable together with the sliding cover during an adjusting movement. Naturally, other elements, which consume or emit energy, can also be contacted by the guidance of the connection line at the screen. Thus, for example, an electrochromic coating may be provided on the cover as an energy-consuming element which changes the light-transmitting capacity of the cover; this is described, for example, in German Patent Document DE 196 30 812 A1. Energy-emitting variants of an element are, for example, solar cells by which the cover may be equipped; this is the object of German Patent Document DE 198 52 383 A1. Naturally, the line guiding device according to the invention is not limited to an electric connection line. Connection lines for a gaseous or liquid medium may also be used for energy transport from or to the element.
The invention will be explained in detail by way of embodiments shown in the drawings.